My Heart
by angelraine
Summary: *S&S* I said that it takes two people to keep a spark alive. I hope that you’d help me keep it alive even if from before, it was just me keeping it alive. Someday, I hope and pray that you’d give me your heart. *Pretend that the last parts never happened.


At these moments of time, I reflect. My heart has been so unfaithful lately. It would feel strong emotions just about for anyone who looked worthy of it.

Not to mention, I am creating a sin for feeling those strong – no, stronger – emotions for my brother. I know that I should not result to incest just because of your absence.

I thought that with that letter, I could just simply stop the strong emotions that I once felt when you're there. I know that I was just hurting myself because I couldn't move on. I just couldn't stop loving you.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

I felt so guilty after dropping that letter on the post office. I had my masks on and no one knew what I felt. No one knew that I was dying inside from missing you this hard. It takes two to make something last forever.

Then, I've been seeing shows where two people had to part and be separated for a long period of time. Their love just ends up fading in the end. I thought, maybe that the path we're heading…

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

I need you to keep my love alive. I guess that's why those people in those shows ended up parting. It's because they didn't keep their love alive. Neither one kept it alive. They moved on separate ways…

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

Please, I ask of you to let us know that you're still there. Please… I ask of you to do so. We want to know… I want to know if you're still okay, if you're doing well, if… you're still you.

Life without you resumed normally but still… I know that in our hearts – in my heart – our memories are there, keeping that already dying spark alive.

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard a sound, the sound of my only hope_

One message revived that spark inside me.

_This time I will be listening._

We shall wait for your return. I shall wait for you. I shall keep this love alive even if it kills me. Even if I found someone to love and will love me back, I'll keep that spark alive. It's because this spark is not just my feelings of intimate love, but it's now a representation of everybody who misses and cares for you here.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

I know that I do love you right now. My heart may be unfaithful but you were always there. Because…

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

I know that I'll still love you tomorrow and tomorrow's tomorrow. Because…

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

I swear to write you letters. I swear to send instant messages if anything of great importance comes up. I swear to study hard so that I can go there.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_(My heart, it beats for you)_

I pray for your safety. I pray for your health. I pray for your immediate return. I pray for your happiness – even if it's not with me.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart, my heart is yours_

_(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours…)_

I shall look forward to your letters. I shall stay up late just to wait for you to go online. I shall patiently wait for… you.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart, my heart is yours_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

I said that it takes two people to keep a spark alive. I hope that you'd help me keep it alive even if from before, it was just me keeping it alive. Someday, I hope and pray that you'd give me your heart.

_My heart is yours_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

Let me say it again…

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is yours_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

I'll wait… even if it takes forever. I'll wait… even if I end up alone in the end. I'll wait… just for you.

I want you to know that…

_My heart is yours_

_My heart is... yours_

_My heart is yours..._

Syaoran-kun.

----- **A few years later.**

Sakura stood up and picked up her attaché case. Her three inch heels made a clopping noise as she walked over the stone tiles. She walked out of the building, tired from the day's work of shuffling through document after document.

Unexpectedly, Sakura became a lawyer. It was her first year working as one of the corporation's lawyers. She didn't get into the litigation department, like she dreamed of getting into. But she was happy with her day in, day out job in the corporate law department.

The auburn haired lawyer got her keys from the pocket of her blazer and opened the door of her black convertible. She needed the car to be able to go home in her apartment. It was so busy in Tokyo during the nights that she asked for a loan in order to get that convertible. Besides, it was better that way.

The drive was indeed long. Those moments when the traffic lights turned red made her reminisce several memories back when she was in elementary school doing the unbelievable, in middle school when she learned how to truly love someone, in high school when she realized that she was the only one who loved, in college when she found someone to love and love her back, in law school when she faced different challenges and grew up into the strong, independent woman she was now.

Time flew by and she was home. Her apartment was dark when she got back. Kero always played with her old Xbox whenever she was at work. Yue, on the other hand, felt that it was best for him to stay near her. But Sakura, of course, declined. She couldn't hold him down. She knew Yukito had dreams and she knew that in order for those dreams to be fulfilled, Yukito needed Yue to agree with him.

Her brother was already married to a splendid woman, Kaho. They lived inside the temple which belonged to Kaho's family. They had kids too: Erin who was two years old and Maki who was only born a few months ago.

Tomoyo was on her way to being a well-known fashion designer in Europe. She, too, tied the knot. Who was the lucky man? It was none other than Eriol. They had been married for about a year now. They were on the height of their careers. Eriol became a famous writer and his works were about the adventures of a teenager as she collected certain magical cards in order to save the world from imminent destruction.

All of the people Sakura knew were happy and successful. They were living out their lives with such joy that she hoped one day would finally be hers.

Upon opening her door, maybe that joy will be blessed upon her.

The apartment had this unusual silence. Sakura would always be greeted by Kero as she entered the door, asking for a take-out from a fast food restaurant. The house would be lit and the television would be turned on. But now, it appeared that her old companion was missing in action.

Sakura took off one of her shoes slowly. She grabbed the pendant on her necklace which was the key she frequently used back then. Uttering a few words, the key turned into a staff. Before, it would only turn into a wand but as she became stronger, the wand slowly turned into a long pink staff with a large star circumscribed inside a circle with wings on the left and the right side.

As she entered the living room, she saw a tall, dark figure standing in the shadows. She didn't recognize the person's face nor built. The person just stood there, waiting for her to approach. She didn't know what to do. She reached for the light switch but it was not necessary.

A car passed by and the headlights gave enough light for her to recognize the man standing inside her apartment.

She dropped her staff. She started to become weak in the knees. She trembled. She had tears forming in her emerald eyes. She was about to cry.

He only stood there and smiled. His chocolate eyes stared at her lovingly. Her name escaped his lips. "Sakura, _tadaima_."

The tear slid down her cheek. Her lips trembled, along with the rest of her body. More tears came sliding down across her cheeks. "_Oka_…_eri_… Syaoran."

---- END.

**Author's Notes:** Hurrah! It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfic. I thought I was getting rusty. Or maybe I am. The first part was a spur-of-the-moment thing, not well thought of but it does contain authentic emotions. The second part was rather unplanned too… So please forgive for any mistakes and do write a review for me. [I haven't written in months so please be gentle with flames.

I do know that: _Tadaima_ means "I'm back (home)" and _Okaeri_ means "welcome back". I did it in reverse for an implemented reason that surely you readers found out. ;-)

Let me explain one thing: Please pretend that the last parts wherein Syaoran tells Sakura that he loves her never happened. Pretend that nothing romantic happened between them.

I didn't further explain the first part because I want my readers to actively participate in the fic. I want my readers to let their imaginations live to figure out why would Sakura felt like that on the first part. XD [But then again, I guess the explanation above will give you a clue, huh? lol

The song I used was a song by Paramore called "My Heart," which is the reason why this fanfic is called "My Heart".

I do hope that you enjoyed reading "My Heart". _Ja ne!_

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES.**


End file.
